


Untitled 12

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 12

Severus loved when he got Harry just where he wanted him. Sweat trickling down his temple, desperate moans, trembling thighs, his entire body shaking with need.

"What do you want, Harry?" Severus said reaching for Harry's cock.

"Ungh," Harry replied, arching into his touch. "Please. I need you in me." Severus tapped his wand to Harry's arse, whispering the lubrication spell. Moving between Harry's legs, Severus pushed his knees back nearly beside his head.

Hastily slicking his own cock, Severus plunged inside with a smooth thrust. Although they often made love, it was marvelous each and every time. Hard and fast or long and lingering.

Tonight what he needed, what they both needed, was to claim, to be claimed.

"Mine," Severus said, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock.

"God, yes, yours," Harry replied breathlessly, pushing up into Severus's hand while Severus moved in and out of his perfect, tight heat. 

He wouldn't last, not when Harry was squeezing around him, whimpering as he hit his prostate with deep efficient thrusts.

"Come for me, my Harry." Severus watched, enraptured, as Harry's face transformed as he came. He was never more beautiful than when he opened his eyes afterward, the bright green lovely and blissful. A moment later, Severus lost himself, filling Harry with his seed.

After a quick Cleansing charm, they settled under the duvet. 

"Mine," Harry said softly as he curled up to Severus's side, an arm across Severus's chest.

"Yes, yours." Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's head and they both slipped into sleep.


End file.
